Gang Wars Act I: The Beginning
''"We need to end the destruction before we can even start construction" ''- Dr. Eggman This mission was created by Mr. Game & Watch as the starting point for his plot arc known as Gang Wars. Cast Player Characters Daisy Shadow the Hedgehog Skull Kid Non-Player Characters Dr. Eggman King K. Rool Mouser Mission Briefing "As much as I despise coming to the likes of you for help, I am anyway. That blimp of a man Eggman has been giving me the hardest of times at the moment; continuously attacking my home with those ridiculous looking machines. His base is surrounded by Kremling detectors which is why I’ve come to you. I want that shield generator from Robotnic’s tower and I want it pronto. With it gone it will make him vulnerable and stop my roof from getting cluttered with bomb shells all the time. Do this for me and I shall reward you handsomely. '' ''K Rool out" -King K Rool Plot The duo of adventurers start off meeting with King K Rool within the Black Market in order for the Kremling to supply them with an EMP grenade and some paperwork in order to get within Eggman’s tower. At the time, Dr. Eggman’s tower was also operating as a weapons supplier. Daisy and Skull Kid were tasked to disguise themselves as errand runners and then infiltrate the base in order to obtain Robotnik’s shield generator. The duo were stopped in an alleyway where they encountered a mess of Egg Pawn parts in addition to Mouser and his gang. Daisy not being too friendly towards enemies from her homeland, they didn’t get off on the right foot, but over time Skull Kid was able to get some information out of them. They were collecting spare parts from Eggman’s robots and transferring them over to Bowser. Daisy questioned whether to join forces with them, but the Mousers were eager to join them on their mission to disrupt Eggman’s operation. Once inside, the duo was split off. Skull Kid was sent to the waiting room while Daisy was pulled aside to do more paperwork. Seeing this as his best opportunity, Skull Kid activated the EMP grenade in order to disorient the electronics nearby and then teleported to the basement of Eggman’s tower, just where K Rool said it would be. Skull Kid found the shield generator, but Dr. Eggman and his machines were ready for him. With the tiny boy being completely surrounded, he was quick to surrender. Eggman had been tipped off about K Rool’s scouting for lackeys and created a counter to his plan. Eggman would spare Skull Kid and pay him twice the amount that K Rool was offering if he returned a false generator that he concocted. In the meantime, Shadow had been tipped off as well. He heard word of Eggman’s tower and managed to find it. Due to his defenses being shot and the Mouser gang continuing to prove a nuisance to his security, Shadow didn’t have a ton of trouble breaking and entering. Skull Kid accepted the offer before Shadow arrived and teleported away once more to let the two settle their differences on their own. Once outside of Eggman’s tower, Skull Kid managed to find K Rool again and turned in the generator. Shadow and Eggman got reacquainted once more. They were at a standstill for the most part, one waiting for the other to make a false move. Dr. Robotnik made it clear that he didn’t want to fight. Shadow convinced him to exit his robot, but Eggman never allowed himself to be within harm’s reach. They communicated their frustrations and Eggman revealed that he had no interest in conquering anything. He realized that regardless of anyone’s alignment, they would all be dead if they kept infighting instead of dealing with their common enemy, the Starvia. By the end of it all, there was an unsteady alliance between Shadow and Eggman. Shadow trusted him enough to believe that he could use his technical know-how to create a better defense system for the Life Sphere, but with Sonic being one of the Leaders they knew they had a tough road ahead of them. Community Effect This mission sprung forth the series of the same name, which would continue to play out for the next three years before reaching it's conclusion. Shadow and Eggman had a brief alliance after this mission and would continue to fight on Eggman's side throughout the entirety of Gang Wars. References Mission Log Mission ThreadCategory:Mission Category:Gang Wars